edfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth or Ed
"Truth or Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 5 and the 114th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy take over the duties of the school newspaper and create false articles about the kids under the penname: Bobby Blabby. The kids enjoy it at first until they see some of the articles are really hurtful to them. They then decide to find out who Bobby Blabby is. Plot The episode begins with Rolf and Kevin choosing to who they want on their team for a game of basketball. Jonny 2x4 and Nazz goes on Kevin's team, and Ed and Plank join Rolf, leaving Eddy out, despite his begs to Rolf and Kevin to pick him. The game goes well until Ed burst the ball with his teeth when the ball is passed to him. As the kids leave and Eddy gloats at the kids, Edd appears with a huge, somewhat eerie smile on his face, he'd been promoted to the editor-in-chief of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler, the school newspaper whose extremely dull stories makes it's sales slump lower than Eddy's popularity. Edd asks his pals if they would like step in the 'Exciting World of Journalism', Eddy, unsurprisingly, is uninterested but Ed is (as long as he doesn't get it on his feet) and Edd gives him the position as the paper boy and goes to give him the newspapers and collection box. The mere word 'Collection' has Eddy thinking about cash and decides to join. In the newsroom, the crew is hard at work publishing the new issue, but Eddy isn't impressed with the extremely dull content, i.e. Jimmy makes shortcake, Sarah eats shortcake, etc. Eddy asks Edd where the scandals as he claims that is what sells newspapers. Edd admits the last few have been 'lacking', but according to Edd's sources, the school's knitting team is to darn the worlds largest doily. Eddy has him sent to the knitting club's room to report it, as soon as he leaves he tells Ed that they'll 'Make this rag into a world class money-machine, the Eddy way!' As Eddy begins publishing a new version of the next issue, full of made-up scandalous stories about the students written by Eddy, under the penname of 'Bobby Blabby' as this will not only sell the papers good, but Eddy will get a lot of cash when all the papers have been sold. Ed notices a story about "Miniature-Mutant Aliens colonizing his head and mining bubblegum from his skull". Eddy sends Ed out to begin selling the papers, the scandalous stories prove to be hit as Sarah and Jimmy pay to enjoy reading a story about Nazz getting fired from the Cheerleading Squad for refusing to shave her legs. But Sarah's enjoyment sours when Sarah reads a story about how she's part of a 'Secret Chimp Foghorn Race', she immediately begins sobbing and exiles herself into the girl's bathroom. Jimmy opens the door and asks Sarah if she is okay, but Sarah yells at Jimmy to not look at her. Rolf is then shown sneaking Wilfred dressed in his clothes into a class where there's a test going underway. Rolf then pays for a paper and curiously reads about how the lost city of Atlantis being found in Jonny's nostrils, after he foraged in his nostrils. He finds Jonny, who's enjoying the stories in the paper and takes a good look inside his nostrils, but finds no city. Jonny then notes that Kevin has the largest collection of spandex bicycle shorts underneath his bed. Kevin then angrily gets on Rolf who claims that he had no idea about his collection of bicycle shorts. Kevin does not know what he is talking about and then asks Rolf if he told Bobby Blabby that he was going to bulldoze down his(Kevin's) house to build a rest home for his Nana. Rolf questions "What barbarian would allow their Nana to rest?". Nazz then goes to Sarah as she believes that Sarah told Bobby Blabby about the hairy leg story. They then begin fighting with Jimmy cheering Sarah on. Jonny then notes that Jimmy was going to be kicked two Thursdays from now by the girls curdling club. An embarrassed Jimmy dismisses that as a lie. The kids begin asking each other 'Who exactly is Bobby Blabby?'. At this point, the kids decide to teach this Bobby Blabby a lesson. The kids head over to the newsroom to get their answers except Jonny and Plank as they are preoccupied with the newspaper. Ed returns to the newsroom, with a giant cap full of quarters, Eddy is naturally excited, but Edd returns disappointed, as the story about the knitting club is false, as the club has no members. But his disappointment soon turns to joy as he sees the cap full of quarters. However he reveals that the newspaper is a non-profit organization and that all the funds goes to the student fund, but Eddy decides to keep all of it. The kids come bursting through the door, demanding that they disclose the identity of Bobby Blabby. Kevin then threatens Edd that he will drop him into the printing press unless he tells him about Bobby Blabby. After reading the scandal stories, Edd asks Eddy, who is trying to escape, who is Bobby Blabby. Eddy claims he doesn't know, but then he drops 'his' money from Ed's cap. Ed then informs him he had dropped his loot, mispronouncing his name as' Baby Booboo', prompting Eddy to shout "IT'S BOBBY BLABBY! GET IT RIGHT!", unwittingly disclosing his identity. The new newspaper declares to the public that Bobby Blabby tricked everybody. It also reveals that the knitting club was finally created with only one member in it. It then shows on a picture in the newspaper that The Kids had, in revenge, forced Eddy to join the newly created knitting club and knit the world's largest doily as punishment.The story is published in the paper and is interviewed by Edd for the next issue of the paper. Upon being asked if he has anything to share with the readers, Eddy blatantly tells Edd to 'Get Lost', Edd tells him his quote will be published in the front page, as the camera irises in on Eddy, knitting the doily who angrily exclaims 'I hate doilies.' Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': to be picked for the basketball game Hey guys! Wake up! Yoohoo! What are ya, blind? I'm red hot, baby! Right here! Pick me! Come on! The light don't get any greener! Eddy goin' once, Eddy goin' twice, sold to the guy with- Rolf: the ball at Eddy's head for getting too agitated from his constant talking His shrieks rip through Rolf like Nana's cabbage stew! Continue, yes. ---- *'Eddy': Ah ha! You gotta pick me now! Rolf: Rolf chooses the wood. Yes? up Plank Eddy: Oh come on! It's a hunk of wood for crying out loud! ---- *'Eddy': I'd rather wear Ed's underwear for a week! Ed: Not today, Eddy! I'm flying solo. ---- *'Ed': Extra! Extra! Kids pelt Ed with can't-sell-school papers! Not a one. Eddy: article "Jimmy Makes Shortcake"? I wouldn't line a birdcage with this bunk! Edd: I'll have you know, Jimmy's shortcakes are the best I- smacked with newspaper in the face Eddy: Where's the scandal?! That's what sells papers! Ed: a sandal Yep. Because sandals are baked fresh daily, Double D. Eddy: the fourth wall Ignore him. Just stick to the script. ---- *'Ed': Pick paper up! Pick paper up! ---- *'Eddy': Let's see what we got here. an idea from shredded pages "Fork Boy Created"...I got tomorrow's headline, Ed! Fork Boy created in cooking class! Meatball jabbed and teachers run for napkins! I like that. ---- *'Rolf': a news article about Jonny Jonny 2x4 forged into his nostrils and found the lost city of Atlantis yesterday! up from his paper to see Jonny looking up from his paper and waving to him from a bench Jonny: Hey Rolf! up and walks over to Rolf pointing at an article in the paper Did you hear about Kevin having the worlds biggest collection of spandex bike shorts under his mattress? stretches Jonny's nostrils beyond their regular size to get a glimpse of the inside Rolf: Rolf sees no city, only darkness and sesame seeds! ---- *'Ed': You dropped your loot, Bibby Boo-boo! Eddy: so loud that it sends Ed flying across the room IT'S BOBBY BLABBY!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!! his hands against his mouth, realizing he has exposed his secret idendity Oops! ---- *''is forced into knitting a doily'' Edd: Sounds like a front pager. Ed: Smells like a back pager. Eddy: I hate doilies! Trivia *Did you spot the date on the school's printing press? AKA 1957 - the year Danny Antonucci was born, and the AKA obviously refers to A.K.A. Cartoon, the shows production company. *The Drama Club's poster says 'Ask Mr. Toomey' who of course is Corey Toomey; Ed, Edd n Eddy's character and prop designer. *"Sabrina Rubber Duck talks Korea" headline is a reference to storyboard artist Sabrina Alberghetti. *The Volunteer Yearbook Club is run by Nurse Prowse, a reference to Ceile Prowse. *Right after Eddy sends Edd to search for the knitting club, he tosses all of the old non-scandalous newspapers in the air. However, when they fall back down, you can see that they are all Eddy's scandalous newspapers, even though they had not been published yet. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Just stick to the script", referring to the episode's script. *When Jonny was reading the article about the knitting club being formed with only one member at the end of the episode, you can see another article entitled, "Pig Makes Top Mark on Test", with Jonny's huge head blocking the picture. Earlier in this episode, Rolf sent Wilfred into a test room, dressed up as Rolf, so this could possibly mean that Wilfred is this pig and he made the best score. *An article in the paper at the end of the episode claims the principal had to take the bus after his car was mysteriously destroyed as well as a missing toilet seat. Sarah was the one who destroyed the principal's car and the toilet seat when she fought with Nazz. *In the scene right before Eddy reveals he is Bobby Blabby, there is a picture on the wall that says "Bobby Blabby" with a question mark over an outline of Eddy's head (making it look mysterious). This image is later used for the picture next to the "Bobby Blabby Tricked You" headline. *If you watch closely at the end, you can see a poster that says "Darn. Ain't this fun?" and has a ball of yarn. *When Rolf is reading the article about Jonny discovering Atlantis in his nose, the image used for Atlantis in the newspaper is actually the skyline of Vancouver, Canada, the location of A.K.A. Cartoon. *The use of the word "Tattler" in the school newspaper name is a tongue-and-cheek reference to journalism in general. *When Eddy takes the picture of Ed after he hit the door, he isn't wearing his jacket, but when Ed reads the next newspaper, the picture shows him wearing his﻿ jacket. *Jonny was the only person who liked the scandals. *80th time Lee and Marie are absent. *This is the only episode where only one Kanker appeared without the others, in which case it was May that appeared briefly. *Because this is one of the few episodes that takes place in the school for an entire episode, the Cul-de-Sac was never seen. *This is the second episode that involves newspaper deliveries, the first was "Read All About Ed". *Eddy changed the name of the Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler to "Peach Creek Extreme Magazine - 25 Cents". *This is the fourth time Sarah has cried in the series. The first time was "High Heeled Ed". The second time was in "For Your Ed Only". The third time was in "Is There an Ed in the House?". *'Running Gags': #Ed getting Bobby Blabby's name wrong and Eddy having to correct him each time. #The kids thinking another one of the kids told a scandal about them to Bobby Blabby. *When Sarah runs to the girls bathroom she comes from the hallway, however, when Jimmy was thrown out by Sarah's yelling he falls on the stairs. *If you look closely when Ed ringing the newsroom doorbell, there is a sign above the door says "The pen is mightier than the sword". *This is the second time Ed says "Pick paper up", the first time was in "Mission Ed-Possible". Gallery Image:Cute_Edd.jpg|"What's with you?" Image:Bobby_blabby.jpg|Bobby Blabby Image:Edd-itor.png|Edd Working for the school newspaper Eddy and Edd COOL DUDES.GIF|Edd and Eddy getting portraits done. NDVD 271.JPG|"Did we win?" NDVD 272.JPG|The Second Ultimate Water Fountain Fail. NDVD 042.JPG|Jimmy trying to drink water. Jimmy with a shortcake.jpg|"...Jimmy's shortcakes are the best..." File:Tattler2 issue02.jpg|This just in: Jonny snorts Vancouver up his nose. NDVD_289.jpg|"Better spill the beans Mr. Editor, or you're paper pulp!" Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler articles.JPG|The PCJH Tattler newspaper articles: "Mrs. Smith Receives Fresh Apple", "Photocopier Repaired", and "Photocopier Still in Good Working Order". Fork_boy_created.jpg|"Fork boy created in cooking class! Meatballs jabbed as teachers run for napkins!" NDVD_223.jpg|"I hate doilies!" 185px-Tattler1 eddy.jpg|Eddy being dragged to the Knitting Club. 185px-Paper4.jpg|Another false article, showing Nazz with the lower body of an ape. Paper1.jpg|Where's the scandal? Paper2.jpg|A closer look of the PCJH Tattler articles. Paper6.jpg|Bobby Blabby Tricked You. Paper7.jpg|Jonny reads the newspaper. Pc tattler after.jpg|Mutant Colony on Ed's Head Tattler2 issue01.jpg|Ed's baby sister part of a secret chimp foghorn race Tattler2 issue04.jpg|Jimmy was kicked out by the girls curling club Tattler2 issue back.jpg|Sarah and Jimmy read the newspaper Paper5.jpg|Bulldoze Kevin's house to build senior home for Rolf's Nana See also *Peach Creek Jr. High Tattler Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes